Gorsestar
|pastaffie = Rogue, Tall Shadow's Camp, Wind Runner's Camp |age = Unknown |death = Unknown |postdeath = Unknown |namest = Kit: Rogue: Early Settler: Deputy: Leader: |namesl = Unknown''Revealed in ''The First Battle: Bonus Scene, page 15 Gorse Gorse Fur Gorsefur Gorsestar |familyt = Mate: Mother: Daughters: Sons: |familyl = Windstar Unnamed she-cat Mothflight, Morning Whisker Emberkit, Dust Muzzle |mentor = Unknown |apps = Unknown |position1=Leader |precededby1=Windstar |succeededby1=Unknown |livebooks = Secrets of the Clans, Battles of the Clans, The Sun Trail, Thunder Rising, The First Battle, The Blazing Star, A Forest Divided, Path of Stars, Moth Flight's Vision, The Ultimate Guide |deadbooks = None }} Gorsestar is a thin, gray tabby tom with green eyes, a long tail, and spiky head fur. History In the Super Edition Arc ''Moth Flight's Vision : In the ''Dawn of the Clans Arc ''The Sun Trail :When Gray Wing crashes into Gorse and Wind while hunting a rabbit on the moorland, the two threaten to start a fight. Gorse asks where the cats came from and tells Gray Wing that they aren't welcome. Before the three can start fighting, Tall Shadow and Hawk Swoop appear and the rogues leave. :Gray Wing sees him hunting a rabbit with Wind on the moor later. When Wind disappears into the rabbit's burrow, Gorse protest that she shouldn't keep going underground, saying that it's not fair she's skinny. Gray Wing pads over to Gorse and asks him what he meant, and Gorse warily replies that she's small enough to fit. After Wind shows Gray Wing the tunnels under the moor, Gorse leaves with Wind. :Gorse and Wind appear again when they are chasing a hare that runs right into Gray Wing. Gray Wing apologizes for killing their prey, but the two cats say that he is welcome to share. Gray Wing is asking Wind about sharing hunting techniques when Gorse asks if they can just eat it. When Wind calls him a greedy-belly and asks Gray Wing to tell them about where he came from, Gray Wing asks if the two want to meet them. Gorse agrees, saying they can share the hare and the two follow Gray Wing to the hollow. :Tall Shadow waits for them as they enter, saying that they had been the cats accusing them of stealing prey. Gorse apologizes, saying they were wrong, and Tall Shadow welcomes them. The mountain cats join them in eating the hare, Gorse and Wind asking questions about their journey the whole time, before the two cats leave. Rainswept Flower comments that not all of the cats are their enemies. :A few days later, after Tall Shadow wonders whether to invite them into stay, Gorse interrupts Gray Wing as he is searching for moss, Wind following him as he approaches. They ask to see the hollow again, and swap hunting strategies, but aren't offended when Gray Wing turns them down. :Gorse and Wind are mentioned when Rainswept Flower falls into a tunnel, Gray Wing saying how they hunt in them. Thunder Rising : The First Battle :Gorse Fur is first seen frowning at a discussion Gray Wing and the other cats and talking about, saying that he is killing cats to do his bidding. He says that he killed Misty, and when Gray Wing protests, he looks to Wind Runner for confirmation. She says that they found his scent on her body while they were out hunting. :Soon after, he goes hunting with Shattered Ice, Hawk Swoop, and Jackdaw's Cry. When they return, he gives the shrew he caught to Wind Runner. Gray Wing calls a meeting, and he goes over to sit next to Wind Runner. When he asks for volunteers for going to talk to Clear Sky, he volunteers but Cloud Spots says they should wait. He is later seen at the prey pile dividing up prey for the evening. :When Thunder returns, Gorse Fur is one of the cats that aren't so welcoming to him, at first. He is glanced at by Hawk Swoop, saying that everyone needs time, and that they'll get used to him eventually. He is seen practicing battle moves with Wind Runner and Jackdaw's Cry, until Thunder interferes. :He is made a part of Tall Shadow's group officially , along with Wind Runner. He is talking to Gray Wing about Wind Runner expecting kits, and he wants the mountain cats to know that before they are made a part of the group. They are accepted into the group, and the group will raise the kits in the safe environment of the camp. Afterwards, they eat like mountain cats, sharing the prey by passing it to one another. He is later seen several times on minor patrols. :When Wind Runner began her kitting, he is seen nervously outside the nursery.He eventually entered the den, and he licks her cheek in comfort, telling Cloud Spots that she's exhausted by the pain, and if there's anything more he can do to help. Turtle Tail suggest she bite down on Thunder's stick, and Cloud Spots agrees that it might help her bear down. He is hesitant at first, but gives the stick to Wind Runner. Sure enough, soon their first kit is born, Moth Flight. After, three more kits are born, Dust Muzzle, Emberkit, and Morning Whisker. After, Gorse Fur thanked Turtle Tail for the stick. :The next day, he somberly tells Gray Wing that Wind Runner lost a kit, Emberkit. He later digs a grave for his kit, overlooking the moor. He nodded in approval as Pebble Heart put burnet leaves in Emberkit's grave, to give him strength on his journey. Later in the book, he tells Tall Shadow that they needed to have a watch on camp, because they didn't know what Clear Sky would be up to. He is in the battle patrol that Thunder gathered to meet Clear Sky at Fourtrees. :He vows not to let Wind Runner die in the battle, because her kits need her. He held true to this, saving her from Leaf. After the battle, he stays with Wind Runner to bury the dead. He later says that Wind Runner fought well in the battle, but the moor wasn't worth it. When the spirit cats came, he rushed forward to greet Emberkit, along with Wind Runner. He is later seen reminiscing on old times with Fircone, a rogue he used to hunt with as a rogue. They both fondly remember that Wind Runner was always faster than them both. The Blazing Star : A Forest Divided : In the ''Field Guide Arc ''Secrets of the Clans :Gorsestar is the second leader of WindClan, and the deputy to Windstar. :When Mothflight is being drawn towards Highstones and wanders onto a Thunderpath, Gorse Fur dashes across it to the other side, and the Twoleg monster drives on past. Windstar races across the Thunderpath. Windstar is furious, because Gorsefur is not just her deputy, but her mate, and father of her kits. Gorsefur is not mentioned again after this, but later becomes a Clan leader, Gorsestar. :Gorsestar is mentioned as one of the significant leaders, remembered for his bravery and devotion to Windstar. Battles of the Clans :Gorsestar appears during a battle between ShadowClan and WindClan, when their border is disputed over, as there was no Thunderpath to divide the territories yet, and a ShadowClan patrol had crossed into WindClan territory yet again. Gorsestar is seen signaling to his warriors that they should use the feigned retreat, and ambush the enemy warriors. The Ultimate Guide :He is mentioned on Tall Shadow’s page. Tall Shadow was reluctant to allow other cats to join the group and at first sent Wind and Gorse away, even when the rest of the group welcomed them. This caused a quarrel over her leadership. :First appears on Wind's page, the reader learns that he, along with his mate, Wind, were initially hostile towards the newly arrived mountain cats. Although their opinion changed soon enough, after they realized the benefits of living in a group. Gorse Fur and Wind Runner were soon invited to stay in the group, Wind Runner also revealing that she was pregnant with Gorse Fur's kits. After the Great Battle, he and his mate, along with their kits, distanced themselves from the moor cats, although they both eventually returned and Gorse Fur became Wind Runner's first deputy. :On Gorse Fur's own page, it is said that the gray tabby tom was quiet, and far less eager to lead a group of cats than Wind Runner. Originally called Gorse, he was renamed by the mountain cats, and he willingly followed Wind Runner wherever she went. Called smart and observant, Gorse Fur's ability to spot prey at far distances on the moor, and he often enough spent his time teaching the younger cats the basics of the skill he had mastered so well. :His patience with kits, and the other members of his group, alongside his vast intelligence and personality is what ultimately served him well, as the very first deputy of WindClan, and after Wind Runner's death, the second leader. :He appears on Moth Flight's page. It mentions that Moth Flight is the daughter of Wind Runner and Gorse Fur. At one point, Moth Flight’s distractibility almost led to Gorse Fur's death, when he had to shove her out of the path of a monster and almost got killed himself. Trivia *He was named for his spiky head fur. *He is mistakenly shown with amber eyes in ''The Ultimate Guide. Character Pixels Kin Members Mate: :Windstar: Mother: :Unnamed she-cat:Revealed in The First Battle: Bonus Scene, page 15 Daughters: :Mothflight: :Morning Whisker: Sons: :Emberkit: :Dust Muzzle: Grandsons: :Spider Paw: :Honey Pelt: Granddaughters: :Bubbling Stream: :Blue Whisker: Great-Grandkits: :Three Unknown Kits: Living (As of Moth Flight's Vision) Distant Descendants: :Ashfoot: :Crowfeather: :Two unnamed kits: :Eaglekit: :Lionblaze: :Jayfeather: :Hollyleaf: :Breezepelt: :Fernsong: :Sorrelstripe: :Hollytuft: Tree Quotes References and Citations